Would you like fries with that?
by JustThatGirl97
Summary: Bella, fresh out of college, settles for working at Mcdonalds while she looks for work, then she meets successful yet arrogant lawyer Edward Cullen on a long business trip. Sparks don't fly straight away, but will they still be together? AH, AU, OOC
1. A black coffee, no milk, two sugars

**A/N – If you did my poll, you would understand why I'm only doing one chapter of 5 stories, but I am just seeing if you like it more with the first chapter up! Therefore, here's 'Would you like fries with that?'**

**WARNING! THIS WILL NOT BE UPDATE SOON!**

**Disclaimer: Do I need even have to say it?**

**BPOV **

This was so embarrassing.

I was a respectable 23-year-old woman with the credits to work at a newspaper or book editing, but no. I was here at McDonalds with a flipping cap on. The man who came up with this idea of selling deep fried food was an idiot and a genius at the same time. I was not stupid, I knew this makes a lot of money, but I could do so much better! I did not spend four years in college, gruelling an English literature degree for a fast food restaurant. I had bigger plans than this! I have been writing since I can remember! I had a thing for romance…but no one would give me a chance. I had given in a transcript and they didn't even bother to read it! So, now I was stuck at McDonalds, serving overweight adults and rowdy teenagers. I never touched the stuff myself, probably got disease in it, and yes I have seen what goes back there and it's nasty. It's like sacrificing voodoo stuff back there!

"Miss? Excuse me, I really haven't got all day," A deep, velvety voice muttered, slightly annoyed. My head snapped up to reply to the man but I lost my voice when I saw his face…

He had strong features… they stood out well: Strong jaw, high cheekbones. His lips were smooth and had a curve in the middle of them and they were a lovely cherry pink colour. His nose had a little delicate twist at the end, making it point upwards slightly and it had the tiniest hint of freckles on his pale skin. His eyes were the most amazing shade of emerald; I don't even know how to begin to describe it. And the _hair_, oh my god, the hair. It was the most mesmerizing colour of bronze and it glistened in the sunlight.

"Um…sorry sir, I am a little tired today," I managed to squeak out, my cheeks going red. He just tutted and rolled his eyes, nodding his head as if to say 'Typical'. I felt my own eyes narrow. "What can I get you?" I said somewhat steely.

"I would like a black coffee, no milk and two sugars please," He murmured, handing me two dollars, which I cashed. I turned around to the coffee maker, pressing a button to get it going. I poured the coffee into the cup and added too sugar carelessly.

I turned back to the counter and gave the man his coffee. His eyes narrowed at my suspicious before opening the lid to check the coffee, as if I would spit in it! I have a good mind to now!

"Thank you, have a nice day," He said sarcastically. I just raised an eyebrow and glared him off, turning to the next costumer involuntarily.

* * *

I took off my cap happily and pulled out my ponytail, letting my hair fall out. I took off my t-shirt to reveal a slim white tank top underneath. I put on my long black coat and changed to my black boots. I threw my uniform in a locker and walked out of the stuff place and breathing in the fresh air of the city. I pulled out my cell phone dialled a familiar number.

"Hey Bella!" A high soprano voice sang into the phone.

"Hey Alice, what's on the agenda tonight?" I asked her, pulling my bag over my shoulder. All traces of McDonalds and the green eyed monster out of my brain.

"Well, my brother just moved into town today, some lawyer promotion thing, and I wanted to welcome him to the city! Just movie night, I won't force you into heels," Alice said to me, giggling at the end.

"Oh this is your famous brother nobody's ever seen, if he's anything like Emmett… man I feel sorry for your childhood," I seriously said into phone, I could feel Alice rolling her eyes.

"Edward is nothing like Emmett don't worry. He is so serious all the time that it kills me. That's the reason why we aren't going to a club or something he has an 'early day at work,'" She muttered into the phone.

"Oh…okay then. What time am I coming over?" I asked her, walking into my apparent building, pressing the elevator button.

"About five, so in one hour I expect you to be here- Edward!" I head Alice squeal through the phone, "Sorry, Bella I gotta go! He's here! See you at five!" she said quickly before hanging up. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the elevator.

I got to my apartment and sighed in relief; home. I immediately ran to the shower to relieve any signs of grease on my body. I washed my hair and got out.

I walked to my small closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved white top. I put a black waist belt over it and a pair of black ugg boots to satisfy Alice. I dried my hair and let it hang loosely down my back. I checked the clock and saw that it was quarter to five. I sighed and made my way back out of my building and to Alice and Jasper's place.

Alice lived in one of the richest buildings in the whole of New York, because Carlisle and Esme had loads of money. I didn't even want to think oh what they had stored in their bank accounts. Carlisle was a successful doctor and Esme was a home designer.

I got into the elevator and pressed 'Pent House', which was right at the top. It shocked me how Alice liked to walk up there sometimes. That girl had too much energy.

I knocked on the door and waited…for about two seconds. Rosalie was there in a snap and pulled me in.

"Thank god you're here." She said in a hushed whisper, "He is so…arrogant! It's really starting to annoy me." She said, linking my arm and pulling me into the living room.

"Bella, you're here," Alice cheered, jumping up to give me a hug. When she realised me she gestured to her brother, "Bella this is my brother Edward, Edward this is my best friend Bella." She said, but I had stopped listening.

It was the green eyed monster from McDonalds. _He _was Alice's brother?! Anyone but him I would have gladly accepted but _him_?!

Reluctantly, I held out my hand for him to shake.

"It's…nice…to meet you Edward," I forced out, still bitter from how rude he was to me this morning.

"It's nice to be of your acquaintance again, Bella." He said, smirking, "If you don't mind me asking where you too met…did Alice ask for a happy meal and you too just connected," He chuckled, earning no laughs from the rest of us.

"No, we all met at Dartmouth actually," Alice glared at her brother while I was still in shock. I brought my hand back and put them in my pockets, plopping next to Rose on the beanbag. We shared an understanding glance.

"Oh, right. That makes no sense. What are you doing working at _McDonalds_ if you went to _Dartmouth_?" He asked incredulous.

"I-" I began to say how I wanted to be an author, but I chose to get back at him, "It's none of your business," I muttered, rolling my eyes at him, earning a chuckle from Emmett.

"Well…" Jasper started awkwardly, "How about that movie? I'll go make the popcorn…" He swiftly exited the room. Alice got up and began looking through the movies.

"Do you want to watch a horror?" Alice asked slyly. My eyes widened. I hated horror movies. I had no one to protect me and I got easy nightmares. However, everyone agreed. Alice took out 'Friday 13th' and grinned as she turned off the lights. I think I may have let a small squeak. I looked around and caught Edward smirking at me, his eyes narrowed slightly. I found myself cowering back in the sofa.

The movie started innocent enough, kids going to camp, having fun. Then a masked murderer kidnapped a girl and my coward side kicked in. I bit my lip hard to stop from screaming. I could feel a tense bit and I couldn't stay in and embarrass myself, so I got up and pretended that I needed a drink.

"Does anyone want anything?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"A black coffee, no milk, two sugars," I heard the green eyed monster laugh. I snorted a sarcastic laugh and trudged into the kitchen, grabbing a soda and turning on the coffee machine.

I sat down on the chair, waiting for the coffee machine when I felt a cold breath on my shoulder. My eyes widened and I began to shake a little bit. I turned around to see bright green eyes fill my vision. I let out a tiny squeak and jumped, or fell, out of the chair and scrabbled to my feet. I looked and saw that Edward was hunched over, holding his stomach from laughing.

"That wasn't funny," I growled, tears in my eyes from anger. The timer went off for the coffee. "There's your fucking coffee, make it for yourself," I hissed, walking back into the living room. I was breathing heavily, annoyed.

"I'm going to go," I said to the rest of the guys, putting my coat on, "I'll see you all tomorrow maybe." I smiled at them, walking away from their goodbyes. I saw Edward in the hallway, smiling peacefully, holding his coffee cup.

"I am sorry Bella, but that was too good to miss," He chuckled, taking a sip.

"Yeah, it was so funny, and so is this," I told him, before pouring his coffee on his trouser causing him to curse and grab his balls.

"See you tomorrow!" I called out before leaving, smirking the whole way home.

**A/N – So…what do you think?  
Just to even out the vote a little bit, I'll write all of the chapters and post them, and then you can all choose you're favourite, and the one that gets the highest vote, I will continue first =) **


	2. A Double Cheeseburger and a failure

**A/N – since this is in the lead, I decided to do the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! And, I know this is really off topic but has anyone seen 'Changeling' I swear it was one of the saddest films I've ever seen! I cried like a baby. AND it's a true story to make it worse!**

**Disclaimer: No. Just…no. **

**BPOV**

"Alice, I didn't do anything I swear!" I laughed into the phone, reminiscing my win over Mr. Edward Cullen. That was fun, but I knew I would hear Alice's wrath sometime.

"Then why is he saying that McBella is annoying the hell out of him and that she spilled his coffee over him?" She questioned, blowing a raspberry into the phone.

"He was…just annoying me! Alice, he is one of the most egotistical, stubborn jerk I've ever met!" I complained into the phone, grabbing my cap and putting it on unwillingly.

"But, Bella, he is my brother, and he's only in town for a few weeks! I never see him any more, Bella," Alice sighed into the phone, sadly. "Can you just please be nice to him? He'll get bored after a while I swear," She pleaded, quietly.

"Urgh, fine, Alice. I will try to be nice to him but I'm not making any promises," I warned her, walking out of the apartment and down the stairs.

"Thank you, Bella. He won't be here forever, I promise," She giggled lightly. "Edward! What the HELL are you doing?!" She screamed in the distance.

"I'm making coffee!" Edward's quieter, far-away voice screamed. Well, at least he isn't coming to McDonalds today. "I don't want to run into McBitch today!"

"Well, you aren't doing it very well are you? Plus, she's on the phone!" I heard Alice shout, clearly annoyed. "Stop being such an ass to her, Edward! Just because she isn't some prissy dick like you doesn't mean she isn't worth shit!"

"Uh, Alice I gotta go, I'll see you later," I muttered into the phone before turning into a different street.

I walked into work and through the doors. Pulling off my short, brown leather jacket and pulling my McDonalds t-shirt over my dark, blue tank. I tied my hair back. I went to my register and put an earphone to my iPod, bored already.

Today was the day another publisher was meant to give me the verdict on whether he would publish my book or not. I had to admit I was nervous, if he did, it would completely change my life. I was to meet him at his office at 2 o'clock. It was now 12 o'clock. I had two hours to go. I was practically jumping with excitement and nerves.

"Happy to see me, Bella?" A smug voice replied from in front of me. I looked up too see Edward, standing there in all his glory. My eyes narrowed and my lips pursed.

I picked up the spare coffee from underneath me. I had kept it in the mini heater so if he came I wouldn't have to talk to him long. I put the coffee on the desk and held my hand out for the money.

"I can't say I'm happy too see you in the slightest. I'm just not pouring this over you because Alice asked me to try to be nice to you. Another task that is very challenging. What happened to 'I don't want to run into McBitch'?" I mocked him in a fake deep voice. Edward just rose and eyebrow and laughed.

"Aw, you don't think I really thought that do you?" He cooed, taking a sip from his coffee, handing me some cash, "Keep the change," he winked before sauntering off out of the place. I scoffed at him.

"Rough day, huh?" A deep, husky voice interrupted my glaring, I turned to look at the man in front of me had tanned, smooth skin and black eyes. He had short and spiky black hair and a huge grin on his face.

"You have no idea." I told him, rolling my eyes, and groaning out of frustration.

"Hi, I'm Jacob," He smiled, offering his had to shake I smiled and shook it happily. It was nice to have a costumer who wasn't a complete dick to me.

"Bella," I smiled, then remembering my job, "Oh, shit! I forgot…would you like anything?" I finished weakly and he laughed loudly. I blushed a little at that.

"Yeah, you did forget that," He grinned cheekily, I rolled my eyes slightly, "Can I get a double cheeseburger please," He asked sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Would you like fries with that? And a drink?" I asked the sentimental yet cheesy question that you see a lot in movies, but sadly this is reality and I'll tell you something, it sucks big times.

"I would love some fries, and a coke would be dashing," he joked, as I put in the order, he handed me a five-dollar bill. "Don't worry, I actually want my change, I need to get a bus," he laughed, as I gave him the money back.

"Ah, don't worry about that asshole, he's been bugging me since he got here," I rolled my eyes, putting his drink in front of him.

"Who is he anyway?" He asked, taking a gulp from his coke. I put the rest of his food in a bag and handed it too him.

"Edward Cullen. My best friend's brother. Some fancy lawyer who thinks he's all that but he really has his ass in space," I spat, rolling my eyes. I smiled at him still, "You better get going if you want to catch your bus," I smirked a little as his eyes widened.

"Yes, thank you. It was nice meeting you, Bella!" He called over his shoulder.

I looked at the clock, one hour to go. I don't know why I was making such a big deal out of this…

_Yeah right. If you get this gig, you could finally move into a better apartment and stop working in this dump. You could stop buying your food at Wal-Mart and Alice's. You can go out with Alice and maybe, just maybe, not be the laughing stock of Edward Cullen and everyone else. _

Right, I am freaking out now. I looked around McDonalds and sighed. I didn't want to work here. At all. I wanted a normal life. I wanted to make my parents proud. They haven't spoken to me in years. I was the failure of my friends. They all had their dreams come true and I didn't. They all had a partner and I didn't. They all had loving parents…

"Yo? Miss…?" A teenage frat boy clicked his fingers in front of my face and clicked me out of my day dream.

"Sorry…sir…what can I get you?" I mumbled, trying to be polite and waste the hour away.

* * *

I waited in the coffee house, wringing my wrists repeatedly; they were beginning to get a little red. I took a sip of my burning hot coffee and let it trickle down my throat.

There he was. He was middle aged, grey hairs here and there. He wore thick glasses and carried a huge briefcase. He wasn't smiling. I stood up to greet him.

"Ah, Isabella," he grumbled, taking out my manuscript and handing it back to me. "Let's get straight to it, yes? We don't like your writing style, its too emotional and it isn't the type of book our company is looking for." He said it straight out, crushing my spirits.

Well, that's it then.

"Sorry for wasting your time, sir." I said somewhat bitterly. I took my manuscript held it too my chest. He just turned and left without a word, bastard.

I slumped back into the chair and took a deep, shaky breath. Tears were slowly rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't go back to McDonalds; I would have a nervous breakdown. I was such a failure. I took out my cell and pressed speed dial 9. Yes, I was so sad I had a fast food restaurant on my speed dial like some fat chick.

"Hello?" Angela's voice buzzed into the phone.

"Ange, I can't come back into work," I whispered, I sounded weak, and I don't like it. I took another deep breath to calm myself. It wasn't working so well, people were starting to stare. I got up and stormed out of the coffee house, throwing my book in the trash.

"Didn't go so well, huh?" She murmured softly into the phone, sympathetic. Angela was one of those people that would be there when you were down but didn't know how to handle it well. But, she was still a good friend to me.

"Not really," I said sarcastically, "Sorry, but I gotta go. I need to calm down," I whispered, running down the street a little, hiding my little red face.

"Of course, Bella. I'll tell Mac, see you tomorrow," She sighed into the phone before hanging up. I turned into Alice's street and ran up the stairs.

I regretted it by the sixth floor, but I kept going up trying to get all my frustration out by running. I finally got to the pent house and opened the door with my key, only Emmett was home anyway.

I walked straight into the kitchen and got out a cherry ice pop, my comfort food. I trudged into the living room and fell onto the sofa, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around myself. It only took a few minutes before Emmett lifted me into a sitting position and squeezed me to him.

"They didn't want it again, Em." I whispered, tears flowing freely now, "Too emotional this time. Maybe…maybe I'm just not meant to write you know. Maybe I worked so hard at Dartmouth for nothing. If I keep failing like this maybe it's meant to mean something," I sniffed, looking up at him. He had a hard demeanour.

"Don't say that, Bella. You are one of the best writers I've ever seen. And stop calling yourself a failure, without failure you will never win," He stated. I rolled my eyes slightly at him.

"Please, Emmett, be real with me. I am such a fucking failure. I just managed to get my degree; even then will no one take my manuscripts. I work at McDonalds. I live in the bad side of town. I am the laughing stock of people like Edward Cullen. I haven't spoken to my parents for three years. THREE years!" I cried, wallowing in my own self-pity, "Please, don't say I'm not a failure," I whispered, biting hard on my ice pop.

Emmett didn't say anything after that; he just let me get all my anger and frustration out.

That is until Edward came home.

"Emmett! I really fancy going out- what's going on here?" his eyes softened when he saw me. Red, blotchy face and all. I didn't need his sympathy, not him off all people.

"Fuck off, Edward." Emmett spat, cussing wasn't a thing Emmett did often. "You are not a person Bella needs to talk to right now, or at all for the matter, you and I will talk later okay?" He glanced at me and then warningly at Edward. Edward just shrugged one shoulder and walked to the kitchen.

"I better go," I sniffed, standing up, "I have to get my groceries, I'll be back later," I told him, smiling slightly. Emmett was like a brother to me.

"Alright, Bells, I'll see you later," He waved, before storming into the kitchen.

I walked out of the apartment, the cold fresh air hitting my face.

* * *

**EPOV **

I walked into the house after a long, hard day at work. However, it would all be worth it when I go back to Chicago. I needed that promotion. I didn't particularly like being in New York as well to be honest. I loved visiting Alice and Emmett, I hadn't seen them in ages, but it just…wasn't my city, I guess. You couldn't get a decent coffee unless it was from McDonalds. This leads me back to Bella. She's been a right bitch to me, with all the coldness. But…I can't help but feel like there is something there, attracting me too her. I wasn't quite sure of it yet. Man, this city is messing with my emotions.

"Emmett!" I called into the hallway, which held the gym, where he always is at this time, "I really fancy going out…" I trailed off when I saw Emmett hugging Bella tightly on the sofa, as if he was holding her together. But, then I saw her face. It was crumpled in defeat and self-pity. Her cheeks were tear stained and her little nose was like Rudolph's. Her eyes were pink and were still flowing with tears, streaming down her face.

It broke my fucking heart.

I felt the need to touch her. Tell her its alright, even though I didn't know why she was crying, I wanted to punch the bastard that made her cry. She looked so helpless so…lifeless. It killed me.

"Fuck off, Edward," Emmett spat, pointing to the door, "You are not a person Bella needs to talk to right now, or at all for the matter, you and I will talk later okay?" He glanced at Bella before daring me to say anything else. Like I was going to throw a sarcastic comment in now.

I shrugged a shoulder and walked into the kitchen, taking a soda out of the fridge, waiting for Bella to leave so my brother can shout at me.

I heard the door click softly and looked up to see Emmett glaring at me. I raised my eyebrows at him, urging him to start.

"I hope your fucking happy," He growled, "Bella feels like shit now, all thanks to you," his piercing blue eyes board into my green ones, making me feel anxious. What did I do?

"What the hell did I too her?" I asked, incredulous. She was the one to pour steaming hot coffee on my pants! I have little burn marks thanks to her!

"About her work, asshole. Bella's been working on her writing for years now! She only works at McDonalds so that she can pay rent! She had a meeting today with a publisher, didn't want her books. Again. She already felt like a fucking failure around all of us and you made it so much worse! I hate seeing Bella cry, so stop fucking around with her." He hissed at me, slamming his fist on the table.

Well…fuck me.

**A/N – Well? What do you think? Reviews make my day! **


	3. New Story

**Every Rose Has a Thorn**

This is an average story, but it isn't for me. Because though you may read the descriptions and understand it, you have never experienced it. You will never know what it's like to be me. If you try, you will, but most people don't. They promise they're parents that they will not do it. Just like I did. But that was before almost everyone rejected me. I had to do it. It helped somehow.

I'm Isabella Swan.

The messed up teenager.

The one everyone fears.

But no one knows _why _I am like this.

No one knows the pain.

No one knows the pleasure.

No one knows.

But you will.

Now.

If you want to know my story, you have to know Edwards.

I'm done here for now, I'll make an appearance at the end.

Don't judge me.

Because you just don't know.

**A/N – Just a new story I'm conjuring up ;] It won't be up for about an eternity (but I am finishing Selfless soon) so…tell me what you think!**


	4. No Appetite

**A/N – sorry I haven't updated in a while…things are a bit hectic at the moment and I did say I wouldn't update often…but here I am =) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, part from the plot =) you won't see another story like this round here ;) **

**BPOV **

It was just not working out.

Maybe I should just give up. If I have been receiving so many rejection letters, maybe it's not meant to be. I had other aspects I could do. My father always said I was helpful, maybe I could work as a…who am I kidding? I am a failure at life. I always thought that in high school, I was so above all the popular kids and that one day I can look down at them the way they looked down at me. Guess it's still them looking down at me.

Even after all those years gruelling my degree at Dartmouth, the slowly decreasing level of my social life…it was all wasted. I had wasted four years of my life working towards something that isn't working. I had no idea why or what I was thinking when I took the job at McDonalds, anywhere else would have given me just an inch more of dignity, not that I had much in the first place.

No wonder my parents aren't fucking speaking to me. Not a call, text, or email in the last three years. At first, I was confused. I wondered what I had done wrong. But, after two months, I began to panic. Were my parents in trouble? Alive? I called them to make sure they were fine, they picked up and we talked…for about ten whole seconds. They had a 'dinner' to go to that night. Charlie and Renee never left the house. I would know that after living with them for eighteen years. But, after a while, I gave up. If they were giving me the cold shoulder, I would too. I thought that they would warm up to me again, but they didn't. And here I am, three years later and not a word. Huh.

What I don't get is that I was still working so hard, and I was doing great, but they stopped talking to me. Why? I didn't do anything wrong, I was achieving what they had wanted for me. At least, what I thought they wanted. I never expected them to stop talking to me, neither did I expect for my life to crash and burn.

Were they some sort of physics that knew I was going to fail at life? Wow, if they did then, imagine what they must think of me now. Twenty three and working in McDonalds. What an achievement. I really did something with my life.

I never really made it back to Alice's place. I couldn't face them all. The…sympathy. I hate it. I never wanted attention, still don't, but sympathetic attention is by far the worst. It made me feel ten times smaller than I am and ten times worse then I already was.

Right now, I was in the park I had been coming to ever since I had moved to this city. It was broken, old, and kinda creepy, but I loved it. It gave me time to think about everything. It was my thinking place. I came here a lot; I tend to over think, so I always find myself coming here to calm down.

It was late now. I don't own a watch but I'm guessing around nine or ten. I should leave. But, I can't find my feet to move. Or do anything really. I was numb. Like the last three years. The over-thinking begins…

What parents would abandon you for no reason? Parents are supposed to love you conditionally. And they did, for eighteen years. I don't know what happened, what I did wrong. They would always say 'we are so proud of you, Bells, you're the best daughter anyone could as for.' What happened to that? _What did I do?_

I was a good child. A little on shy side, sure, but that didn't mean I was a piece of trash, I worked hard. I was a good kid. I got good grades and I did all that I was told. I didn't whine and I didn't complain. I don't know what I did to deserve this.

Urgh.

I walked out of the park and began to make my way down the street. I swear to God, it gets darker every fucking second. When I lived in Phoenix, you were goddamn lucky if the sun went down before the clock turned midnight. I literally had sunlight streaming through my windows when I was trying to get to sleep. I love the sun, but there is a time and a place.

I looked at the closest McDonalds I could find. All I could see from it was my future. I didn't want it. But, I was defeated, what else could I do? I would be one of those old, annoying people working in the drive-through soon enough. Then I will die. What a well-lived life. I didn't have any other options. I only had the credits to go into book publishing and editing. Neither wanted me. I had no where else to go.

_Jesus Christ, whose great idea was it to come out wearing only a t-shirt?_

Oh, that's right, yours. 

I didn't even know where I was going now. It was too dark for me to determine. I was in the town, since I could recognize the few local bars, but they were in the distance. I shivered and crossed my arms close to my body, trying to lock in body heat in a vain attempt to keep warm.

Suddenly, car lights were swerving towards me and I found myself backing up, frightened. So, this was how I'm going to die. Funny, my life didn't flash before my eyes like in the movies. Maybe it's because I don't have much of a life. Huh.

The closer the car came, I soon realised that it was a silver Volvo. I was being kidnapped by a silver Volvo. Geez, what an embarrassing way to die. It wasn't the manliest of cars, well compared to the big white vans that the people in movies are stolen in usually. How typical of me to be thinking of the type of car I was to be stolen in, not freaking out at all.

The car stopped right in front of me. I couldn't move. I was frozen to the spot.

"Get in." The voice demanded and I recognized the voice. I must have not answered for a while because the voice spoke again, "Jesus, Bella, I'm not going to wait forever, Alice has been going ape-shit with worry. Get. In." It was Assward.

"No, I'm fine," I sneered at him, holding my head up, and walking down the street. I wasn't getting in that car with that dick. He can piss off with his fancy, gay car and his fancy lawyer job. I didn't need him.

The car followed me.

"Bella, please, just get in the fucking car," He growled and opened the door for me, revealing his beauty…yeah; I really did just say that. I rolled my eyes and carried on walking, determined to make it back home, wherever that was.

"I'm going home." I said firmly, squinting in the darkness. I could find a way home. It couldn't be that tricky. There were the local bars in the distance…I think they were the local bars anyway.

"Yeah, because at the moment you're heading more towards Brooklyn then to your side of town," He snapped sarcastically, following me with his car still, with the door wide open. I couldn't help but to focus on the way Edward's muscles flexed as tried to drive and hold the car door open for me at the same time, wow.

These were weird thoughts towards the person I hate. Yes, hate. It doesn't take me long to make up my mind on someone. Edward has been nothing but rude to me since they moment I met him. He's cocky and arrogant, and I don't like him.

I just scoffed and carried on walking, faster now. I wanted him to go away. I could make it home just fine without him. I would not show Edward that he was right.

Just when I thought it couldn't any worse, it began raining. Heavily. I let out a long shiver, my hair sticking to my face in an instant. I tried to create friction on my bare arms, but it wasn't working. I held my manuscript tightly to my chest so it wouldn't get wet, I didn't want to print 948 pages again. Talk about ink.

"Bella!" Edward called, stopping his car, and running up to me. I turned around quickly, rage filling my system.

"WHAT?" I screamed at him, gasping for breath at my sudden outburst. I looked up at him, waiting for a response. I could only see his eyes looking at me intently, but with a soft touch. His wet, bronze hair was limp now, framing his face. He looked beautiful.

"Please, just, please get in the car, let me take you to Alice's, she's worried sick and if you stay out in the rain, you're going to get sick, please, I won't talk to you, I promise," He said softly, taking off his jacket and giving it too me. If I wasn't so cold I would have given it back, but I decided to put it on anyway. But, as soon as I did, I was intoxicated with his smell. I almost wanted to lean in and sniff it fully, but I resisted. "So, will you let me take you home?" he asked, pushing his wet hair out of his face. He seemed nervous.

"Okay," I mumbled, defeated. I shivered and followed him to the car silently, grumbling incoherently as I got in. I watched as he got in and started the engine, that he was moving stiffly. I looked at my hands, keeping out of the way.

"Can I…can I read it?" he asked hesitantly, nodding towards my book. My eyes widened in shock. He wants to read my book? I wanted to say no, but my mouth wouldn't say it, it just wouldn't come out.

"Sure, I guess. I would watch out though, they said it was very emotional," I seethed at the man silently, my book was MEANT to be emotional, she was in love with a vampire for Christ sakes! What, did they not understand love? I just don't understand.

"I'm sure I'll think differently," He seemed positive as he turned a corner. I began to recognize where we were driving now. It _was _on the other side of town, good thinking, Bella. Who knows where I would be if I didn't take the ride by now?

"What happened to no talking?" I sighed, rubbing my eyes and leaning back in the chair and turning my face to look at him, raising my eyebrow. He frowned and turned his attention back to the road, nodding once and gripping the steering wheel tighter. I laughed silently at his reaction.

"I was kidding, you know. It's your car, I shouldn't be the one to tell you whether you can speak or not," I told him, giggling slightly. When he still didn't speak, I sighed and looked down. I was rude to him, he was trying to be nice, which is the first time he's tried to be nice to me. Maybe I was too quick to judge.

"You're right, this is my car, you don't tell me not to talk," He nodded, smirked, and then turned on the radio.

Or maybe I was bang on about Edward Cullen.

I closed my eyes and let myself listen to whatever music that he had ready. I didn't want to look at him. To think, for one second I thought that he was being nice to me. I won't be letting my guard down again.

I was surprised to here Debussy blast the speakers.

"You know Clair de Lune?" I asked, wondered. Edward didn't seem the type to listen to classical.

"You're so surprised?" he responded, amused, a small smile playing on his lips, "I've been listening to classical all my life. It helped with my piano lessons, and before you go: 'You play piano?' I do." He smiled, relaxing into his seat finally.

"Wow, I've always wanted to play that. I tried…but, I broke my finger on the first day," I confessed, blushing red. I haven't told many people about that. Not even Alice. It was probably stupid for me to tell Edward. I didn't exactly trust him.

He surprised me again by laughing, looking at me sideways as we waited for the light to turn green. His laugh was child-like but deep all the same. It made me laugh along with him.

"How on earth did you do that?" He asked, chuckling his way through the sentence, driving down Alice's road. He stopped outside her house to get my answer.

"Okay, so obviously I wasn't very good at it, I got frustrated easily. I ended up banging the keys so hard I bent my finger wrong and broke the bone," I replayed, remembering that I scared my piano teacher half to death with my crying. I laughed slightly at the end. Edward laughed again before turning off the car and getting out. Before I could follow him, he opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I murmured, confused, as I got out of the car. I didn't know Edward could be polite. He was only rude to me. "And, thank you for taking me home," I added for benefit.

"You're welcome," he responded, locking the car and walking into Alice's building. I trailed behind helplessly.

The elevator was probably the most awkward moment of my life. We stood at opposite ends and neither of us spoke. You could cut the tension with a knife. After what seemed like hours, we finally made it to Alice's Pent House.

"Bella, do you know how worried I have been! Jeez, I was thinking about calling the police! I mean, you didn't answer your phone, you didn't come back to my place, you were gone for FIVE HOURS. You could've died! Thank god Edward found you-," Alice spoke at least a hundred miles an hour.

"Alice, chill, I'm here now," I cut her off, giving her a small smile.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered as she wrapped her arms around me for a tight hug. I guess Emmett told her about my news.

"Its fine, I mean, he just didn't want it, I guess," I forced out, willing the tears to go away. I have cried enough, "I'm really tired though, is it okay if I sleep here tonight? I won't be a bother, I swear,"

"Are you kidding? Its fine, Bella, let me take you to the guest room," Alice tentatively, ushering me up the stairs softly. She led me into the guest room and let me get ready for bed.

I flopped down and put my head in my hands, grabbing my headache and massaging my temples. The rest of my body felt paralyzed and I climbed under the covers and put my head underneath the pillow, willing the pain to go away.

I wanted a normal life. I didn't want this struggle. I didn't want to have to sleep at my friends house when things went bad. I wanted…to be happy. I haven't been happy for a very long time.

When will my suffering end?

**A/N – So you won't BELIEVE how long I've been working to get this chapter out. It's probably been since November, I'm not sure. But, I've been so busy with school and finishing Selfless and I'm writing other stuff as well, its really complicated.**

I'll try to update more often, but no promises.

Read, Review and Enjoy =)

PP97 x


	5. 60 Days Trailer

60 Days

Cancer is not just a word. It is a sentence. The doctors tell you a certain amount of days, months, or years before that is it. You have to go through tests, chemo, biopsies, and it all ends with the same fate: You die. You might not die physically, but you die inside. You just…lose it. You begin to degrade away, losing all pride in yourself. You are a cancer patient. No one will treat you the same.

And its not even you're fault, even though you are the one to blame. You are the one who didn't notice the bruises on your back or the lump on your breast, the signs that brought this on. The doctors can't treat it if YOU didn't notice.

That is when it all changes.

You begin to notice _everything_. You realise how much you have taken everything for granted. You savour everything from a walk in the park to a simple glass of water, because soon, you won't be here to do that stuff anymore.

No one wants this. No one wants to die. Everyone wants to live until eighty and die peacefully in their sleep. Not many people get it in the end.

People are shot, stabbed, ran over, most of us won't die peacefully. But, even though they are dead, they didn't expect it, it was an accident. They didn't get told that they were going to get killed like that, they didn't know.

Cancer patients always know, even if we don't want to.

Why should they? Why can't death come unexpectedly or even peacefully? That's what ruins it for me.

I was given 6 months to live.

That was 4 months ago.

I now have 2 months left.

60 Days.

And that's it.


End file.
